


Men in Cufflinks

by AssassinOfRome



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Act II Marvin is a good boi, Dorks in Love, First Date, Fluff, I also love one (1) fashionable boi, I love one (1) chess nerd, M/M, Marvin's character development embodied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinOfRome/pseuds/AssassinOfRome
Summary: It’s been three weeks since Jason’s ball game, and Whizzer’s getting suspicious.He and Marvin have been calling pretty much every night since then, which has been a nice surprise. It makes it easier to get through tough shifts at work when he knows there’s something more than burnt dinner and fashion magazines to come home to. Their chats have been gradually growing in length, and some nights, Whizzer feels like a teenage girl, lying back on his bed, twisting the phone cord round his finger as Marvin tells him stories about Jason’s latest escapades. Nothing makes him feel quite as cozy as a cup of camomile, his freshly laundered bathrobe, and Marvin’s voice. He’s actually drifted to sleep a few times mid call, waking up to Marvin chuckling on the other end.It's nice. Too nice.Marvin and Whizzer go on their first date after the Ball Game. Their first date ever, in fact.





	Men in Cufflinks

It’s been three weeks since Jason’s ball game, and Whizzer’s getting suspicious. 

He and Marvin have been calling pretty much every night since then, which has been a nice surprise. It makes it easier to get through tough shifts at work when he knows there’s something more than burnt dinner and fashion magazines to come home to. Their chats have been gradually growing in length, and some nights, Whizzer feels like a teenage girl, lying back on his bed, twisting the phone cord round his finger as Marvin tells him stories about Jason’s latest escapades. Nothing makes him feel quite as cozy as a cup of camomile, his freshly laundered bathrobe, and Marvin’s voice. He’s actually drifted to sleep a few times mid call, waking up to Marvin chuckling on the other end. 

Marvin even visits once, but not for long. He’s on his way to pick Jason up for the weekend, and pops in for a cup of coffee. Real coffee, not just what people say when they “pop in for coffee”. Whizzer’s stunned at the lack of complaints; even he’s willing to admit that the musty granules that have been sat in the back of his cupboard since he moved in aren’t exactly delicious, but Marvin doesn’t say a word. 

He doesn’t comment on Whizzer’s place either. Old Marvin would have scoffed at the damp in the ceiling, would have kicked at the worn and dusty carpet, and probably would have dragged Whizzer back home with him “for some real experience at living”. New Marvin just sips his coffee, and listens when Whizzer makes small talk about work. 

It’s nice. Too nice. 

So when New Marvin invites Whizzer out on a date – dinner and a movie, no less – Whizzer pretty much falls off his chair. He and Marvin have never been on a date, not even when they were together. Back then, there was too much skulking about, trying to avoid Trina’s piercing stares or Jason’s endless questions. Marvin wouldn’t so much as hold Whizzer’s hand in public, let alone take him for a meal. 

After a moment’s pause, Whizzer lets his curiosity get the better of him, and agrees. Marvin suggests Whizzer’s favourite place for dinner, but Whizzer doesn’t let himself believe that he remembered. Marvin just likes Italian – that’s all. They take a little while longer deciding the movie. Even squeaky- clean new Marvin doesn’t fancy sitting through a rom-com, and in truth, Whizzer only suggested it to wind him up. But they both can see the appeal of Richard Gere as a male escort, and soon enough, the time and date are set. Whizzer feels his stomach tighten as he puts down the phone, and even a hot bath won’t make it go away.

Thursday evening arrives, and Whizzer’s more than willing to admit he’s a complete mess. He’s changed his outfit four times already and is halfway through his fifth when he hears the doorbell ring. He chucks on a robe and answers the door, panting from the sprint. Marvin’s there, dressed more smartly than Whizzer’s ever seen him, and holding a bouquet of roses. 

“If I knew we were going that casual, I wouldn’t have put on a jacket.” Marvin laughs, drinking in the purple silk half-draped over Whizzer’s chest. Whizzer is too stunned by the flowers to smile, and when offered them, cradles the bouquet in his hands. They’re real, and slightly damp from the rain that’s just starting. 

“I-uh-thanks, Marv…in.” The nickname slips easily from his tongue, and correcting it feels wrong. Marvin looks a little confused, and Whizzer opens the door wider. “In, in, come in. Is it raining? I hadn’t noticed.” 

“Only a little. If I’d have known, I’d have brought an umbrella but-“ 

“Don’t be silly; the restaurant’s only a few blocks from here.” Whizzer flips his hair nonchalantly and bustles around with the flowers, whilst mentally recalibrating his outfit. No suede then; he likes Marvin a lot, but not enough to get mud on his new Chelsea boots, thank you very much. Eventually he finds a jug big enough to function as a vase, and slips the roses in. They glow in the middle of the kitchen. He would be quite content to stare at them all evening, but Marvin fakes a cough, and raises his eyebrows at Whizzer’s robe. “Oh! Well, make yourself at home. I’ll be right out.” 

“Do you mind if I grab a drink?” Marvin calls as Whizzer slides into his bedroom. None of the outfits he has lined up look right. Too bright, too dark, too tight, too loose – all different types of wrong. 

“Sure. There’s coffee in the pot, and you’re fine to drink the water from the tap. There’s juice in the fridge too, if you’re feeling a little fruity.” 

Marvin chuckles, and the sound of his laughter reminds Whizzer of something he’d forgotten. He digs deep into the back of his wardrobe, and pulls out a royal blue blazer. 

It was Marvin’s favourite when they were together; he constantly made jokes about how he loved ripping it off him. Whizzer had to say, he did like the way it emphasised his shoulders, and when coupled with his turquoise shirt, and brown pants, really showed off his waist. 

He’d not worn it since the split. 

Whizzer frowns, and holds the jacket up against his chest, watching himself in the mirror. He had hundreds of other jackets. Any other would do. 

Five minutes later, he’s in the old ensemble, and he has to admit, he looks good. The pants are a little big on him these days, but you can hardly tell when he cinches a belt around his waist. All that’s left is a spritz of cologne and gel his hair. When he steps out into the living room, he resists the urge to spread his arms and yell ta-da. 

Marvin is nowhere to be seen. 

In his place, there’s a jacket slung carelessly on the sofa, and Whizzer forces himself to take a deep breath. Marvin seems to have made some improvements over the past two years, but clearly picking up his clothes isn’t one of them. Judging by the rustling in the kitchen and the open fridge door, he’s probably drinking orange juice out of the carton again, like a fucking heathen. 

The fridge door closes, and he is stunned to see Marvin holding a glass, which gleams enough to send a sparkle of light Whizzer’s way. At least, he thinks it’s the glass, until he adjusts his gaze and sees something twinkling on Marvin’s cuff. 

“What is that?” Whizzer leaps over the couch to reach him, and pulls the arm forward, nearly spilling juice everywhere. Marvin gasps. With anyone else, Whizzer would worry he’d been too rough, but he knows that soft little moan, and he sees the flush start to rise up Marvin’s collar. But it’s not what he’s focusing on, instead staring at the sleeve. 

Instead of disgusting buttons half-hanging off from being savaged by the washing machine, a tiny silver chess knight glitters against Marvin’s wrist. He takes the other arm, more gently this time, and pulls close. There sits a little castle, also gleaming. Whizzer swallows, and feels something warm coil in the bottom of his stomach. 

“Cufflinks, Marvin?” He laughs. “Really? I didn’t know you had it in you.” 

“Don’t-“ Marvin pulls away sharply, scowling. It takes a moment for Whizzer to let his hands fall, and they hang limply by his sides, before clenching into fits. But where Marvin would usually turn away, he instead glances down, eyes widening. He then shuts his eyes, and takes a deep breath, before taking a sip of his juice and breathing out. “I’m sorry: I thought you were – never mind. I’m sorry.” 

Now it’s Whizzer’s turn to hold his breath. First a date, then cufflinks, now an apology? Who is this man, and what has he done with Marvin Levitt? Whizzer starts to make another joke, but Marvin’s face is twisted not with anger, but with worry. They must not be back on teasing terms yet, hairline jokes aside. Instead, he takes Marvin’s glass, and places it gently on the counter. 

“Did you pick them yourself?” Marvin shakes his head, and glances down at his cuffs, the corner of his mouth twitching into a half-smile. 

“As if I’ve got the taste for that. No, they were a gift. From Jason.” He pauses, and when he looks up, he’s beaming. “For Father’s Day.” 

“Marvin, that’s huge!” Whizzer’s cheeks ache from the enormous grin spreading across his face. He remembers the only Father’s Day that had passed when he and Marvin had been together; Jason had sent Marvin a card with a dead cockroach smushed inside, and though Whizzer hadn’t actually seen him cry, Marvin’s eyes had been red and sore for the rest of the day. To get any present – especially one so beautiful and personal – is an achievement in itself. 

In that tiny moment of joy, Whizzer allows himself to finally look at Marvin. Not just a glance, but to really take in every inch of that face which he didn’t realise he’d missed so much. And Marvin looks good. Sure he’s still got bags under his eyes like the Grand Canyon in violet, and there’s definitely some new lines around his mouth since they parted, but most of them are from smiling. They’re close enough that he could lean down and kiss them if he wanted. 

But it’s too soon for that. Instead, he settles for giving Marvin’s hand a squeeze, and stares into those familiar eyes, bright enough to give the cufflinks a run for their money. 

“They’re lovely.” He’s not quite sure which he’s talking about, but either way, it makes Marvin laugh, cheeks dimpling. 

“Thanks, Whizz.” He looks away, fiddling with the castle. That sweet little flush is rising higher now, the tips of his ears warming. “Jason says they’re lucky, but I don’t-“ 

“Why would you need to be lucky?” Whizzer froze, clutching at Marvin’s hand. He glanced down. “Are you only here for… y’know?”

“No. No, of course not.” Marvin shakes his head and Whizzer sighs with relief. He didn’t know if he could stand it if Marvin started treating him like that again. Marvin runs his thumb over the back of Whizzer’s hand. “I need to be lucky because I want this to go well. I’ve-I’ve missed you, Whizz. And I don’t want to lose you again.” 

“You don’t need luck to sway me.” Whizzer pulls him close, and raises Marvin’s hand, pressing a kiss against his palm. It’s enough for now. “You know what I’ve always said about cufflinks.” He leans close, and whispers into Marvin’s ear. “Now pick up your jacket, and let's get out of here.” 

The teasing works this time, and Marvin laughs as he slips the jacket on. 

He’s still laughing as they walk together into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Do I have a massive essay and three huge exams in the next month? Yes. Am I writing this instead of doing anything academic? Also yes. 
> 
> I really hope you guys you like this - I'm ridiculously new to this fandom, and I've never written these two before! Also thanks to short--insomniacs, scienceofdeducjohn, poorguysheadcanon and mrtomlevitt for finally getting me to watch this, and qualquercoisa945 just because <3 
> 
> All comments are appreciated - I'd love to know if there's any way I could improve! 
> 
> Hope you have an awesome day :D 
> 
> (Also I am still writing Whipped Into Shape - I just wrote this in a flash ;D)


End file.
